


Drawing Whiskers

by Reyna_M



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Coffee, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, M/M, light!smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_M/pseuds/Reyna_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is on his way to meet Phil for the first time in person and when whiskers are drawn something magical happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! Please leave feedback! Enjoy!!

**Dan’s POV**

**  
**I was a nervous wreck, mainly because i was finally going to meet my YouTube idol and friend, Phil Lester. We’ve only ever seen each other through Skype, but it just doesn't feel the same as in real life. So i am currently on the tube heading to Phil’s flat in Manchester while i live in Reading, a damn 3 ½ hours of freezing hell. _Why the fuck did I think this was a great idea_ , not only going out in the freezing British weather to see Phil but endure this torture known as socializing. I kinda hate to admit that I've actually have developed feeling for that little ray of sunshine that has brought light into my dark world but he is just so amazing in every way. I just hope i don't do anything stupid and completely embarrass myself in front of him. _God i'm such a girl._

  After getting of the Underground, i headed towards the nearest Starbucks where i was supposed to meet Phil. But when i saw that he wasn't there yet so i decided to look around for a bit, when i saw a tall  _handsome_ man with a black fringe similar to mine wearing an iridescent purple plaid shirt walk into the shop. I immediately knew that was Phil and headed towards the establishment. Phil didn't notice me at first but when he turned around and his blue-gray eyes met my chocolate brown ones my heart raced. His perfect coal black hair framed his face ever so perfectly and contrasted across his white skin that showed ever so slightly his freckles on his beautiful persona. I was staring at a angel of happiness and i was in love with that angel.

 

 

 

 


	2. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is on his way to meet Dan. What will happen?

**Phil's POV**

 I was on my way to Starbucks where is was going to meet Dan and i couldn't help but think of how cute he is and wonder how much cuter he would look like in real life.I'm about to find out. As I walked in and headed towards a booth at the rear of the cafe i heard someone behind me and when i turned around i saw Dan’s beautiful tanned complexion and his chocolate brown hair was slightly messy by the wind and the tips ever so slightly curled up. _Damn he looks good_. “Dan you’re here, welcome to Manchester!!” and i hugged him.

 He was warm, even though he had a jacket on I could feel his body warmth and he was slightly cold by the winter air. “Sit down Dan you must be tired after that agonizing trip, I’ll go get us some coffee.” But as i got up he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, “I’m fine Phil, I’m just so happy to see you now.” aww how adorable. His cheeks dusted lightly with a pink blush as he said that. “Dan I too am happy to finally see you,so umm if you don't want anything you want to go to my flat?” I was nervous of what he was going to say because i didn't want to make him feel awkward around me. “Yea sure why not.” Dan answered. “Ok i don't live that far so we can walk if you don't mind.” “Sure it's fine by me, so let's get going.”

 


End file.
